Metal Gear Solid: Rebirth
by CiyFox
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP FINALLY! Snake travels far out into the Atlantic in search of another metal gear however on his way he finds the situation starts to get a little out of hand. Please R&R!
1. Canpter 1:The last requests of a dead ma

Disclaimer: All names and characters from all the original Metal Gear Solid games used in this story does not belong to me, but to HIDEO KOJIMA and Konami Computers Entertainment Japan. However Characters in this fic, which do not belong to them, belong to me. Also Darianium (Da-rain-ne-um) and Perrentium (Per-ren-te-um) are both made up metals, but if they do exist them sorry I didn't know. I'm not making money out of this so pleas don't sue. Also this (141.12) means codec calls… please enjoy.

**Metal Gear Solid: Project Rebirth**

**Part 1: The Atlantic Base**

**Chapter 1: The last requests of a dead man.**

"It's been three years since the big shell incident and still, new types of metal gears are being produced all over the world by leading suppliers of advance weapons and military technology. There was classified intelligence that a new type of metal gear was being manufactured on a military base set in the middle of the South Atlantic Ocean. After contacting an old friend and successfully infiltrating the base I found a secure place to conceal myself in the lower basement while contacting my informer..."

(141.12)

'Otacon, this is Snake do you read?' Snake hailed whilst swiftly removing his scuba diving gear leaving him in his snaking suite.

'Loud and clear Snake.' Otacon replied calmly.

'Every thing went as planed, I'm at the sneak point.' The NGO continued as he removed the air tanks on his back and hid them away.

'And Raiden?'

'Standing by. He'll be monitoring every thing on the boat'

'How's he doing?'

'He still a little shaken up about Rose, but he'll be fine. By the way, Otacon, did you find any more information about this new type of Metal Gear?' Snake continued whilst removing his flippers.

'I did, I've also found out some information about the structure of the base. The base is called "Atlantis" and the whole of the structure is made from a weightless metal.'

'A weightless metal?' The NGO echoed as he peered around the corner of a crate to take a better look.

'That's right, its called 'Darianium' it was discovered by a scientist named Dr Diane Crosby...' Otacon continued.

'I had herd something about that, something about Dr Crosby strangely disappearing...' Snake remarked whilst using the scope to scout around more. 'Hum...Lightly armed foot soldiers...' the NGO spoke to him self as he saw two sentries patrolling the area.

'In any case, the place was built to be similar to a submarine, the whole of the base can submerge and emerge in and out of water.'

'Some kind of defence mechanism?'

'That's right. Snake, do you see some small hatches on the floor near to where the sentries are patrolling? If the alarm is sound, those soldiers only have seconds to gets to one of thoughts before the place gets submerged under water.'

'Good for getting rid of any unwelcome company huh?'

'Right-' Otacon said uneasily 'If you get caught then...'

'I know- I'll be paying Davey Jones's Locker a permanent visit, along side everyone else who doesn't get away in time.' Snake joked.

'So make sure you're not spotted, ok?' the Otaku warned. 'As for your objective, you are to locate Metal gear and confirm whether or not it has been completed. Once you have done that contact me. My frequency is 141.12'

'Got it.' Snake confirmed. 'Where would they most likely be storing it?'

'Intel says in the sub area. But don't get caught, if your seen then it's game over.'

'Right…'

'I'll contact you if I find any more information. Good luck Snake.' Otacon finished.

(END)

With that Snake, was left to proceed with his given objectives.

Whilst peering round the corner of some metal crates, the mercenary had to devise away of reaching the elevator at the back without being seen. He watched silently as he plotted in his head the patrol routes of the near by guards who where carrying M16 assault rifles.

Swiftly Snake moved forward and past the patrolling soldiers, heading up to the ground floor in an elevator, while removing the rest of his gear.

As he reached the top he felt the cold rain and wind against his face, finding him self out side on a vacant heliport. Quietly, he hid behind a truck that was stationed near by then pulled out his scope to take a look around.

The entrance was closed and appeared to have a security post positioned next to it with soldiers checking for ID.

'Hmm…' The NGO grunted to him self as he saw.

Just then, two marines got out from the truck one from the passenger side and one from the drivers side.

'Huh?' Said Snake as they did.

'Is this last shipment?' said one of them.

'Yep.' Said the other thankfully as both men started to unload the cargo from the truck, placing them on to the elevator then going down to the cargo hold.

'Few…' sighed Snake as he watched them disappear whilst hidden under the truck. Gradually he crawled out and peered into the back of the vehicle, finding an empty cardboard box with the words "Area 1-F1" on it.

'Area 1?' the NGO said to him self, then looked towards the entrance once more, finding the exacted same words on them then smirked.

Just then the two marines came back empty handed and got back into the truck.

'Ready to go?' said one of them happily.

'Yeah.' Said the other and drove the vehicle in to the base.

A while later, the NGO looked out of his box and had found that the truck had stopped. Swiftly he jumped out and off making his way down some stairs that was near by. As he reached the long cold corridor he peered around the corners with his M9 ready.

"Huh?" he thought to him self, looking around noticing that all the doors in the area had numbers on them starting from one onwards.

'Personal Area Networks? With out a ID card I wont be able to get through.'

Just then, whilst doing so, the faint sounds of soldier's voices could be heard getting closer from the top of the stairs.

"Damn!" Snake thought to him self as they made their way down and quickly he concealed him self under his cardboard box. As he peered out her could see two marines' in uniform.

'Rats!' said a young mans voice.

'That's right, rat's.' said an older voice.

'But we're out in the middle of know where, how the hell can we get rat's?'

'I have no idea, but those things are tricky. They can get anywhere. That's why the vents are being sterilised on this floor.'

'Ha - you'd think with all the latest technology we have to day that we'd be able to get rid of some mangy flea bitten rodents.'

'Well that's technology for ya.'

'Yeah ha, ha, ha!'

Slowly both men left laughing, passing the hidden NGO while moving into one of the marked doors. As they did, Snake slid out from under the box.

'The Vents?' He said to him self while doing so, peering up at a ventilation shaft.

(CALL!)

(141.12)

'Snake it's me.' Spoke Otacon. 'I just got a call from Raiden.'

'Yeah what about it?' Snake said uninterested.

'Where are you know?' Otacon asked seriously.

'On on the first floor, Why?'

'Look out the port side window.'

'Huh?' Snake wondered then looked around for a window shutter and slid it open. Peering out he could see the rain beating agents the glass. 'I don't see any thing?'

'Keep looking.' The Otaku instructed.

Snake did, but all he could see was the gloomy sky out side.

'Otacon? What's going…?' He began but was stopped. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit the sky and revelled a huge monster diving into the water like a gigantic dolphin.

'What the hell!' Snake called.

'Metal Gear Ray…' Said Otacon whilst readjusting his glasses. 'Raiden spotted it a moment ago.'

'But what's it doing here?'

'I have no idea, it's just swimming around the base.'

'Has it been potted yet?'

'No, no thanks to the weather. It looks like the sonar and sensors are down on the base. Other wise they would have pick it up by now.'

'That's odd?'

'Be careful Snake, I'm getting a bad feeling about this.'

'Ha you sound just like Mai Ling.'

'Just-be-careful.'

'I know. Just tell Raiden to keep me posted.'

'Will do Snake.'

(END)

A while later the mercenary found him self-crawling thought the ventilation shaft, peering down every so often to see if he was heading in the right direction.

"Ocelot? What would you be doing here?" He thought to him self as he was crawling, feeling the cold seep through his suite, as he did he could hear the faint sounds of a man calling out in pain.

'Some one help…Please…' said his voice.

"Where's that coming from?" Snake though as he peered down a vent, spotting the still body of one of the previous guards that past him. Slowly Snake made his way down from the shaft and knelt beside the guard who seem to have been shot in the abdomen and was losing a lot of blood.

'Mat…? Mat is that you?' The guard spoke weakly, his vision blurred.

'Lie still.' Said Snake as he pulled out some bandages.

'No don't…you'd just be wasting them.'

'What happened?'

'We where attacked... That rookie David… you have to find him…help him.' The soldier began.

'David?' Snake echoed.

'That man… you have to stop…! cough, cough!' Suddenly he began to cough up blood then grabbed on to Snakes suite. 'S-stop him! That rookie… th-the pass codes. Take my card, Do what's… n-necessary… at all coats…' He continued whilst handing out his ID card then his whole body went limp.

After taking the card, Snake checked the man's body for any life signs. 'Hmm…Dead.' He said to him self after doing so then looked at his card. On it the number 1 was printed on it in a bold blue colour.

"Pass codes? Rookie?" Snake though. "What the hell?'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author: This story is History repeating re-written, and I promise that this is the last time I'll try to write this fic.

Ps:Sorry it had been a long time but I've been away plus my computer has bee broken so sorry. I'll try and get things up dated as soon as possible. Please RR!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Undone

Disclaimer: All names and characters from all the original Metal Gear Solid games used in this story does not belong to me, but to HIDEO KOJIMA and Konami Computers Entertainment Japan. However Characters in this fanfic, which do not belong to them, belongs to me. Again (141.12) mean codec calls and Darianium (Da-rain-ne-um) and Perrentium (Per-ren-te-um) are both made up metals, but if they do exist them sorry I didn't know.

Any way enjoy.

Author's notes: Sorry it's been a long time since I up dated, I've been busy making flash movie. Any way here's chap 2, I hope you like it.

LAST TIME: After taking the card, Snake checked the guard's body for any life signs. "Hmm…dead." He said to him self after doing so then looked at his card. On it the number 1 was printed on it in a bold blue color.

'_Pass codes? Rookie?'_ Snake though. "What the hell?'

**Chapter 2: Chaos Undone**

(141.12)

(CALLING!)

"Otacon, I've found a guard who was wounded…" Snake said, as he called Otacon on the codec.

"Wounded?" The Otaku said with suspicion.

"Yeah, he was attacked. Looks like a knife wound."

"Is he alright?"

"No…dead."

"First Ray….and now this?" summarized Hal. "What the…"

"He gave me a card key. I should be able to get to the lower levels with this." the mercenary said, whilst looking at the gray, transparent card key. "By the way, did you find anything else about this new Metal Gear?"

"No I'm still trying. Security is tougher than I thought."

"Alright, I'll head towards Metal Gear for now. Tell Raiden to keep his distance. If anything goes wrong…"

"I'll tell him."

(END)

Slowly Snake stood up leaving the guards body where it fell, and headed in to the numbered rooms to see what equipment he could obtain. However the only thing that he found useful was another box and some grenades. With nothing else that would be practical to use for the mission, the weary mercenary headed to wards some near by stairs heading towards the lower levels.

While carefully moving along the corridor, Snake had a thought _"If Ocelot's here then he must know about the new Metal Gear? But if he's here for the it, then why hasn't he attacked the base already. He could of used the rail gun and opened this place like a tin of sardines by now. Unless…?"_

But Snake's thought's where interrupted by the quick and sudden sound's of gun fire coming from the bottom of the stairs. Instinctively Snake griped his USP gun while his moving down.

"Get him out of there!" cried a mans voice from a distance. More gunfire was heard.

With his weapon raised, Snake slowly stepped down into a dark hall way which consisted of three doors. One was on the left, the other on the right and the last was straight a head. All there where levels that the card key could open.

Listening carefully, the NGO had to decided which door all the commotion was coming from. If he got it right, he'd might find out who killed that guard earlier and the rookie that he mentioned.

Echoes of faint screaming resonated through out the hall making it more difficult to decided. It was fainter on the right and mild in the middle. Could if be the left door?

The sound could be bouncing off the left door though, making it more louder.

The gunshot's where becoming less and less frequent. Snake new that if he didn't hurry up the killer would get away.

"My ears say left so I should go right!" Said Snake to him self impatiently. While moving to the left door and raising the gun as if someone was waiting behind it. His eyes wondered in all direction, looking for movement but there was nothing.

He realized then, that he was on a railing above the fight that was heard taking place.

Suddenly, the mild smell of iron filled Snakes nose as he looked down onto what seemed to be a cargo hold.

There were body's of US marines laying still in small pools of blood, all marked with knife wounds, some still had a blade or two impaled in their body.

It seemed that there where only two Marines left fighting for their lives.

"Where'd he go!" Called out a young blond man pointing his M16 in every direction. "Where is…?" But his word where cut short as a small silver blade flew straight into the guys head causing him to be thrown backwards to the ground. Dead.

More rounds where let off into several directions of the room by the remaining Marine. "No!" he cried as his comrade hit the floor. Now it was just him. His eye's looked tired and his face wrinkled with age. His hair was a strong, dark gray.

"_What is that?" _Thought Snake to him self, as he couldn't see the attacker.

Another set of rounds where let lose in to the room. "David get out of there now!" Called the Marine.

Snake hadn't noticed the young boy, who looked about eighteen, crouched in the corner hidden in some crates. He moved silently to the lower level and concealed him self behind the battle.

The grayed solider called once more "David…!" but he was greeted by a knock to the head. A mid air kick that left him motionless on the floor.

It was then, Snake saw the invisible killer.

Another young boy no older then the one hiding with in the creates, who beard scares all over his body with one that marked his face diagonally. He wore brown dungarees with a belt that consisted of small blades and two big knifes that had and hole for the index finger on the handle. His hair was short and platinum and his eyes were a cold blue.

He looked at the body of the grayed Marine with a sadistic smile of content while leaning his head to the side. Then slowly turned to the hiding boy solider.

As he did so Snake moved in closer, clutching his gun tightly while leaning against a large metal pillar screening him from view.

"This is a very foolish game you are playing…very foolish in deed." The scared teen said to the air in a cold, silky voice. "Do you think that you can hide there all day?" he continued. "Come now. I only want to have a _civilized_ conversation with you."

Nothing moved, nothing moved at all. The only sound that Snake could hear was the scared teens foot step as he started to pace impatiently from left to right. Althougth, as he took a glimpse around the cold steel pillar he noticed that the youth wasn't pacing, he was prowling.

"Well, If you must behave this way, I'm afraid that _I_ will have to take matter's into my own hands." The youth said after a short silence then raised his hands straight in front of him and moved them like he was parting some invisible curtains.

Then it happened instantaneously. The two creates that where shielding the young Marine had parted in the same way the scared teen had moved his hands, causing a loud sound of scarping metal that echoed through out the cargo holds.

"There, now. That's much better wouldn't you say?"

"Get away from me!" Shouted the young Marine while quickly aiming his rifle at the Scared teen, who remained calm and relaxed.

"My, my…Very hostile aren't we. Oh but where are my manners? I haven't introduced my self yet have I?"

Snake moved around more diving behind a large group of creates that seemed to have a short path leading to the side of the confrontation. Snake peered round to once more unable to glimpse the last Marine, then started to walk as silently, but quickly as possible. Fallowing the very tight lane, which ended up feeling like a metallic maze, Snake could still hear what was taking place between the two youths.

"They call me… Chaos. It is a pleasure to meet me I'm sure." The scared teen said composedly yet politely while bowing and wearing that same sadistic smile across his face.

"However…" He continued, "I'm afraid that I must cut this conversation short, since we're on a tight schedule."

Snake finally got into position.

"The Pass codes and the card key…if you please." Chaos requested, extending out his hand towards the young Marine.

Snake raised his USP and took aim.

"Well?" The scared teen said impatiently.

The Marine didn't answer.

"I said, Pass codes and key, NOW!"

A loud gun fire tore thru the air. The bullet shot toward the scared teen, but with a flash of silver was deflected away.

"You?" Chaos hissed at his attacker while holding one of the two knifes that stayed stationary by his side. "Craven?"

"You shouldn't be here, Chaos." Said a deep hansom voice. "Cipher isn't gonna like this."

Slowly, Snake lowered his unfired gun then sunk back into the shadows. _"Now what?_" He thought to him self while looking at the appearance of the third teen that had joined the commotion, who sort of reminded him of Ocelot.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Author's notes: Well I thought that the readers deserved a good chapter so there it was, I hope you liked it. As for the door thing with the sound echoing from left to right, I have no idea why that's there, I just seemed to fit and I wouldn't have it any other way. Chap 3 to come soon and, for all thought who are reading **"Philanthropy",** there will be an up date shortly.

I apologize again for this chapter being to late and promise that chap 3 won't be far behind.

Oh and if there's any spelling mistakes, just tell me and I'll correct then.

ALSO: **Don't forget to review please**, that's all I ask. **Just one simple line will do.** Even if it's "Like it" or "Hate it" will do.


End file.
